Un mal entendido
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: Sora, Se encuentra en un hospital, y ni siquiera ella sabe el porque, entra y descubrelo. -Hola chicas! e vuelto con este fic, de echo es por una tarea de lenguaje, y use estos personajes, espero su opinion chicas!


**Es solo un mal entendido.**

Su mirada estaba perdida en el blanco inmaculado de las paredes acolchadas, y sus delicados brazos apretados por la camisa, la única ventana de la habitación, le dejaba ver, como las hojas de los árboles, de un vivo color verde, se movían al compás de la danza del viento, veía como la luz del sol se traslucía por entre las hojas, ese lugar era frio, sombrío, todo blanco y nadie con quien poder explicar o hablar, cada vez que entraba alguien, se veía una enrome aguja, como odiaba esas cosas, entonces la enterraban en su brazo y no sabía nada más, solo que hasta el despertar nuevamente se daba cuenta que estaba cambiada, peinada y bañada, solo algunas veces lograba ver el azul del cielo, y esa era una de esas oportunidades, preciadas oportunidades, donde su mente le guiaba atreves de los recuerdos felices, donde corría por el campo, con un vestido blanco por la pradera, seguida de alguien, a quien ya no recordaba el rostro, hasta que su mente viajaba furtivamente a una habitación, sus manos llenas de sangre, un cuerpo en el piso y alguien huyendo en la ventana, podría solo ser producto de su imaginación, que la quería hacer a si misma inocente de un asesinato, quizás la única explicación para ese tipo de recuerdos, o quizás, es culpable injustamente.

Solo tenía una oportunidad por mes para hablar con un psicólogo, y siempre eran las mismas preguntas "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Viste algo? ¿Crees ser inocente?" no importaba cuantas cosas dijera o las veces que lo digiera, ella seguía encerrada en ese lugar, no estaba loca, o eso creía ella, no estaba enferma, no tenía un mayor problema que esos terribles recuerdos, y eso lo sabían sus doctores, a pesar de todo, nunca la han dejado pasear por el patio del hospital, que ella imaginaba con un jardín de rosas multicolor, viendo como otros enfermos caminaban, como ella veía y sentía nuevamente el viento tocar su cara, su cabello moverse y poder sentir las hojas en las yemas de sus dedos, su imaginación la llevaba a lugares increíbles pero luego volvían a esa habitación donde la sangre la envolvía, unos ojos azules le acosaban y la pregunta "¿Por qué?" se veía en cada lugar y rincón de la estancia.

Lo que sabía de ella, era que su piel era blanca, y cabello era de un rubio, tan claro que llegaba a ser blanco, su mirada fue hacia la pared donde la puerta debía estar, y se abrió y un doctor le miro y sonrió, entrando con una linda enfermera que le entrego un vestido blanco.

"eres libre" escucho "encontraron al verdadero culpable de la muerte de Haruka*, Sora*, puedes irte, te espera un auto afuera, y te iras a tu hogar" añadió aquel hombre, entonces su hombre era sora, según lo poco que podía entender, sora era un nombre japonés como haruka, ¿Era japonesa? Se levantó como pudo y sintió como aquella enfermera con delicadas manos quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a vestirla decentemente, atando su cabello en una larga cola de caballo.

Toco su cabello y fue guidada cuidadosamente por el lugar, miraba constantemente por la ventana para poder ver algo del patio donde todos los enfermos podían pasear, la enfermera sonrió y con una voz chillona replico "¿Quieres ver el patio antes de irte?" Ella solo miro a la enfermera y asintió, se desviaron por uno de los diferentes los pasillos, sintió como el llanto de un bebe rompía el impropio silencio del lugar, giro su cabeza para ver y entonces pudo leer "sala de partos" siguió avanzando junto a la enfermera, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, vio como la enfermera, abría la puerta y la luz del sol llegaba directo a sus ojos, cegándola por completo.

Al poder acostumbrarse a la luz, avanzó, era mejor de lo que imagino, las rosas estaban por todo el lugar, de todos colores, y algunas flores diferentes por cada rincón, el césped verde y bien cuidado, y caminos, donde se veía como varias personas caminaban, ella comenzó a caminar, mirando todo con sumo cuidado, guardándolo en su memoria, vio a una mujer jugando con un bebe o intentando calmarlo, mientras estaba en el césped, su única reacción fue acercarse y agacharse a la altura de la mujer, esta le miro sin entender a su propósito, tomo la pequeña mano del bebe moviéndola rítmicamente, este apretó la mano y miro a los ojos de ella "Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, la gran familia Dango" dijo, cantando al bebe, sin saber de dónde saco la canción él bebe rio, y ella feliz de haber logrado esto se levantó y siguió su camino.

Caminando, miro el lugar, cada persona, cada hoja en el suelo, y al llegar frente a las rosas toco cada una de ellas, pero al llegar a la rosa roja, pinchando su mano vio como la sangre caía hasta el suelo, su memoria fue más rápida que ella, bombardeándole su cerebro con imágenes.

"Haru!" "Sora!" "Déjala ya! Sora!" Era ella y ese tal haru, intentando huir de algo, dentro de una casa "El incesto es pecado!" se escuchó la voz resonante de odio, Ella en el suelo viendo como Haru peleaba y entonces, su rostro se manchó de sangre y un grito desgarrador del pecho del haru salió, la policía llego para entonces ella intentaba revivirlo y el asesino no estaba "Haru! Despierta! Prometiste no dejarme!"

Y entonces se sintió nuevamente en el presente, sus rostro empapado en lágrimas, no podía ser, ahora todo era claro, su haru, su querido hermano y para colmo de los colmos de los más conservadores, su novio, estaba muerto, asesinado por un hombre creyente en dios, miro su muñeca y una marca de cuchillo estaba ahí, ahora entendía el porqué de la camisa de fuerza, el porqué de todas las medicinas y las psicólogas, su corazón se apretó, y miro al bebe, corrió hacia la enfermera con desesperación, ella en el momento del ataque, estaba embarazada, y lo sabía y recordaba perfectamente, ella no había logrado decírselo a haru antes de que muriera. "¿dónde está mi hijo? Acabo de recordar que yo tuve un hijo! Donde esta?!" grito con desesperación dejando que el dolor la abrace por completo, su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo y la enfermera le abrazo intentando calmar su dolor "Tu hijo, murió junto con haruka" el grito que salió de la garganta da ella no podía ser más fuerte.

Su cuerpo era un ovillo, no podía ser, su haruka muerto y su hijo, un bebe inocente murió por la furia de un hombre, se levantó y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, todos intentaban detenerle, salió a la calle saco al conductor del auto y partió, su dolor era tan fuerte con condujo a toda velocidad, sus gritos se podían escuchar y en ellos sentir el dolor que de su corazón salían, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" repetía una y otra vez, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, cuando despejo un poco sus ojos, vio como frente a ella había un acantilado que daba al mar, freno de golpe y bajo del auto, y se puso en la orilla de ese acantilado.

El viento acariciaba su cuerpo y la humedad apegaba el vestido blanco a su pequeño cuerpo, miro adelante, gritando con furia con dolor, dejando caer sus lágrimas, al mirar al agua vio como el rostro de haru se reflejaba y entonces era el con un pequeño bebe en brazos, estiro sus brazos y se dejó ir, sintiendo como si unos brazos le rodearan, todo era oscuro.

Abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba el, con su bebe, entre las rosas blancas "Ya estas con nosotros, te esperamos por mucho, sora…" y entonces corrió, como si todo el dolor se hubiera ido y ahora solo fuera felicidad, abrazo a su querido haruka y luego a su bebe.

El cuerpo de ella fue hallado en una playa no muy lejana del hospital, frio, con su ropa mojada y su rostro con claras señas de haber llorado, pero lo único que a todos les contradecía, eran sus labios, que estaban dibujados con una sonrisa, sonrisa de felicidad.

_***Haruka: en japonés significa "Viento" o "Brisa"**_

_***Sora: en japonés significa "Cielo" **_

_**HarukaSora: Brisa en el cielo.**_


End file.
